This invention relates to medical applications which involve placing of an implement through the anal opening and into the rectum, and in particular it relates to improvements associated with retaining the implement within the rectum.
Various medical implements are utilized with the body in association with the functioning of the rectum. One such implement is a catheter for removing waste material from the rectum. Another implement is the enema infusion tube which is inserted into the anal opening for the purpose of introducing into the rectum suitable liquids such as enema liquid or barium, the latter for x-ray examination purposes. If it is desired to provide a means for positively retaining the distal end of these medical implements in the rectum, the most common technique is to utilize an inflatable balloon in the vicinity of that distal end. With the balloon deflated the medical implement is introduced through the anal opening. Then, after the balloon and the distal end are inside the rectum, the balloon is inflated so as to prevent removal thereof while carrying out the relevant medical procedure.
However, balloons of this type have a distinct disadvantage. Obviously, the balloon is not visible to the medical operator. Hence, inflating of the balloon will often involve an element of guess work. An over inflated balloon can cause severe damage including rupturing of the rectum wall which, because of infection, can result in death. If the balloon is under inflated, then it will not carry out its function of holding the medical implement within the rectum and concurrently preventing leakage of liquid around the outside of the balloon and through the anal opening.
Certain medical implements are also known wherein means other than an inflatable balloon are utilized for holding the medical implement within the rectum. For example, in the Ronnquist U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,500, a resilient ring is used at the distal end of a catheter. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that there is no convenient technique for inserting the ring into the rectum.
In the Vass et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,575, there is shown an arrangement for introducing liquid into the rectum, which arrangement includes a disk element which is located on the distal, or inner, side of the anal opening. However, this arrangement also has the disadvantage that it lacks a simplified comfortable technique for introducing the same into the rectum.
Hence, there exists a need for medical implements of the type having portions retained within the rectum, which include retaining elements which are comfortable on the subject person and also which may be conveniently, comfortably but efficiently introduced into the person's rectum through the anal opening.